


Adventure the Sea

by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: Lanie Jackson and the Olympians (Percy has a Twin AU) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive
Summary: Being twins can be frustrating. Being demigods can be dangerous. Being demigod twins can behard.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Original Female Character(s), Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Original Female Character(s), Percy Jackson & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lanie Jackson and the Olympians (Percy has a Twin AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776172





	1. I Fall Off the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> back on my archiving bullshit! this is all i had planned for the sea of monsters era of this au. it's not much but it certainly is somethin

I woke up to my brother mumbling in his sleep at 5 a.m. 

What was going on? Was he having a dream again? I groaned and flopped out of bed to wake him up so he’d stop muttering and groaning. I went to his bed and shook him in an attempt to wake him. Nothing. Why did he have to be such a heavy sleeper? I sighed and rolled my eyes to the ceiling. This called for drastic measures.

“Three, two, one!” I jumped on top of him. That worked. He was so startled, he fell off his bed, taking me with him.

“For the love of the gods, Lanie!” he yelled. “Don't you know better than to wake up someone like that?”

“Percy,” I said, slightly annoyed and still half asleep, “you were mumbling. Again.”

“I was?” my brother asked rubbing his eyes. He sat up. “Well, we're up now.”

“So what happened in your dream?” I asked, thinking there was no other explanation for the moaning and groaning.

“It was Grover,” he said, and I frowned, worried. Grover was one of our best friends. I nodded and motioned for him to continue. “He was running from something. Something big. He hid in a bridal shop somewhere. I have no idea where, though.” 

I was really worried now. As he explained it, I could almost see images of Percy’s dream popping into my head, like twin telepathy. It’s a demigod twin thing. I saw all these horrible images of our friend running from something big in the shadows, but I couldn't quite make out was it was…

We sat there in silence, both thinking about the dream. Percy decided to act all big-brothery on me at that point, because he pulled me closer to lean on him while he put his arm around my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my head. It wasn't the most comfortable, since I was actually taller than him by and inch and a half despite being the younger twin, but I just leaned on him anyway and we sat there together.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was apparently pretty long since I heard our mom’s voice from the hallway.

“Lanie?” she called. “Percy? You two have to get up for your last day of school!” I groaned and got off the floor. I went to the dresser, pulled some clothes out, and headed for the bathroom. Hey, Percy and I might be twins, but we don't change in the same room. Not since we were like, seven, anyway. I pulled a bluish-purple tee-shirt over my head and put on a pair of ripped blue-jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen where my mom and brother were. I sat down next to Percy and started eating the blue pancakes Mom had put out for me.

“What's wrong, you two?” my mom asked. Dang. Sometimes I forget how well she knows us.

Percy and I shared a look. “It's nothing, Mom,” we said in unison. We do that a lot.

“Okay…” She trailed off and dropped it, but I could tell she knew we were lying. She was just not bothering us about it, which is one of the many reasons I love her.


	2. Dodge Ball Gets Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i had of chapter 2. it isn't much

I really didn't want to blow up another school.

Especially since we were  _ this _ close to finishing a school year without being expelled. But hey, you couldn't blame me for being attacked by a handful of Laistrygonian giants. It's definitely not like I  _ wanted _ to be killed by cannibal giants or anything, they just chose to come after us of their own free will. Or maybe the free will of Kronos, but no one pays attention to details these days. Thank the gods for Tyson and Annabeth.

The day started out normal enough, or as normal as it gets at Meriwether College Prep.


	3. the sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to hear them. They say that if you survive, you become wiser."

“I want to hear them,” she said. Percy looked at her weirdly and I raised an eyebrow. “They say that if you survive, you become wiser.” Now, this made sense. Of course she'd want to hear them and become wiser. She was Annabeth. I thought about what she said for a moment.

“I want to hear them, too,” I told them. Percy turned his weird look to me.

“Are both of you nuts?” he asked.

I laughed. “Me? Definitely. Don't know about Annabeth, but I'm definitely crazy.” Annabeth snorted and smiled at me.

“Tie us to the mast,” she said and pointed to the mast of the Queen Anne’s Revenge. There was some extra rope lying around it.

“Okay…” Percy said, still a bit stunned. He obliged and tied us up, and stuck some candle wax in his ears. When we neared the island, the first thing I noticed were the voices.

They were beautiful, alluring. I struggled against my bonds, trying to go towards the voices. But it wasn't just the voices that made me want to go. It was the song.

They sang about the deepest parts of my soul, parts I didn't even know existed. This included my fatal flaw: over-independence. I was so compelled to know more, I just wanted to jump overboard and swim to the island. But I couldn't. I was tied up.

We got closer to the island, and I could make it out more clearly now. The Sirens started singing about things I wanted the most. I saw them there. My mom, holding hands with a nice looking man and walking on the beach, a smile on her face. She found someone who made her happy, not like Smelly Gabe. Tyson splashing in the waves and laughing, having a good time. I missed him so, so much. I saw a house, right on the beach, and I knew it was mine. It was nice, small and cozy.

Everyone seemed to be looking at me, and gesturing for me to come to them. I wanted to go so badly. I thrashed against the ropes, sobs wracking my body. I looked at Percy. He stood steering the boat.

“How could you do this to me?” I sobbed. “Don't you love me? I thought you were my brother!” I struggled against the ropes, but to no avail. Percy looked at me, and I was vaguely aware of Annabeth shouting at him as well. He glanced at her and then back at me. A pained expression crossed his face before he turned and looked away.

Annabeth took out something and her ropes fell. I realized it was her dagger, and she had cut herself free. I watched as she jumped over the side of the boat, but instead of worry, I felt envy. She got to go to the island. She got to go to her biggest dream. I didn't. I was stuck here. I couldn't reach Tidal Wave because my arms were bound at my sides. I tried to reach up for it, but I just couldn't get to the hair clip. I saw Percy jump over the edge, too. This wasn't fair. I was the only one stuck here.

I continued to cry and thrash. I felt like my world would end if I couldn't get to that island. I was the freaking daughter of Poseidon! It's not like I'd drown if I went in. Why couldn't I just go? The voices began to fade and I struggled more. I had to get to them before it was too late!

But then, the voices fell silent, and I was left momentarily confused. Then I realized exactly what happened and broke down sobbing again. I slumped against the mast. I then remembered Percy and Annabeth. Oh gods. Where were they?

As if on cue, they emerged from over the side of the boat. Percy came over and cut me loose, and I cried on him. He held me and I finally calmed down enough to say something. “It, it was so tempting. I was so tempted to go overboard.”

“Sh,” he cooed and rubbed my back. “I know. You're okay now.” I pulled away and Annabeth came and hugged me.

“What did they tell you?” she asked. Her eyes were red, probably from crying. 

“Lots of things,” I answered.

“I didn't realize how strong the temptation would be.” I nodded in agreement. 

“My fatal flaw is over-independence.”

“Mine’s hubris.”

I looked at her. “Hummus?” I heard Percy snicker.

“Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain,” she told him while shoving his shoulder playfully. “You made the same mistake. It's times like this I remember you two are twins. It's  _ hubris _ . Deathly pride.”

“Oh, okay,” I said oh-so-brilliantly. I sniffed and stood back up. “We should just get going.” Annabeth and Percy nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tidal wave was originally a hair clip that turned into a dagger but i later changed it to a ring that turns into a bow. i just never changed it in this scene and i don't really know how i would, so i just left it.


	4. lanie ships percabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is supposed to take place in the last olympian but this is literally the only thing i have from it so. it's here

“Hey, Perce?”

“Yeah, Lanes?”

“Does she make you happy?” He seemed a bit taken back by this.

“What?” I rolled my eyes.

“Does she make you happy?” I repeated, gesturing towards Annabeth. He looked like he got the message.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “She does.” I smiled, too.

“That's good. I want you to be happy.”

“What are you saying?”

“I'm  _ saying _ that you should ask her out.”

“Really?”

“Go for it.”

“You're cool with it?”

“One hundred percent.” His smile widened as he got up and walked towards Annabeth. I guess I'll have to put up with her for more than just the summers, but I think I can live with it.


End file.
